


Last Night Together

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: "Summer has come and passed,the innocent can never last,wake me up when September ends.Like my father's come to passSeven years has gone so fast,Wake me up when September ends"No tengo summary para esto, es mi primer One-Shot de Dragon Ball, solo...dejen comentarios y espero que les guste[Contenido Yaoi y Shota]





	Last Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Uh…
> 
> No sé qué decir y honestamente no tenía ni idea de cómo trabajar este One-Shot (Long-fic mejor dicho). Lo pensé por semanas pero aún así no podía organizarme bien, los estudios, las tareas de inglés particular y los nervios acumulados por los finales de la universidad me están matando y tengo miedo de perder la cabeza si sigo así.
> 
> En fin, no quiero desviarme más del tema. Este One-Shot es de la saga anime Dragon Ball, voy a aclararles que han pasado ocho años desde la primera (y última) vez que vi el anime (en ese momento tenía trece años) por lo que puede haber cosas que estén un poco… fuera de contexto pero si puedo garantizarles que este One-Shot además de ser yaoi (si, raro ¿no? Yo escribiendo yaoi de este anime) va a estar derrochando algo de inocencia y ternura.
> 
> La saga anime de Dragon Ball y sus películas no me pertenecen, tampoco su manga. Todo eso es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation pero el fanfic es casi de mi propiedad ¿por qué casi? Porque me base en otros fanfics que he estado leyendo y también en un mini comic que encontré de la fan artist MSprinkleZ en deviantart, les recomiendo ir a ver sus fanarts de esta saga ¡están geniales!
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido shota y lemon…ustedes ya se darán cuenta él porque hay contenido shota ewe.
> 
> Bien, no tengo nada más que decirles…el resto lo dejaré para cuando terminen de leer el One-Shot ¡A TRABAJAR!

_"Summer has come and passed_   
_The innocent can never last_   
_Wake me up when September ends_   
_Like my father's come to pass_   
_Seven years has gone so fast_   
_Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again_   
_falling from the stars_   
_drenched in my pain again_   
_becoming who we are_   
_as my memory rests_   
_but never forgets what I lost_   
_Wake me up when September ends"_

_Wake me up when September ends- Green Day_

* * *

-Tengo que regresar al futuro.

Esas palabras, esas dolorosas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en la mente de Gohan. Habían pasado solo unos días desde la derrota de Cell, durante ese período de tiempo y la batalla que tuvieron los guerreros Z contra el androide, Gohan y Mirai Trunks llegaron a ser un poco más cercanos y su amistad se había fortalecido conforme pasaban los días, aunque para ser sinceros, Mirai Trunks tenía sentimientos más profundos hacia Gohan, sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad y estaba seguro de que el niño también sentía lo mismo… solo era cuestión de averiguarlo.

Esa noche era el momento ideal para aclarar sus dudas y saber que era lo que sentía Gohan por él. Vio como el niño lo observaba con una clara expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, no era cierto… eso no era cierto, lo que estaba escuchando debía ser un sueño o una broma.

-N-No, eso no es cierto-dijo Gohan, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-no es cierto, debes estar bromeando, Trunks-

El niño se incorporó para acercar al joven del futuro en un abrazo como si se fuera a alejar de él o a desaparecer en ese mismo momento. No quería que Trunks se fuera, lo extrañaría demasiado y no soportaría perderlo.

-Lo siento, Gohan. No estoy bromeando-dijo Trunks correspondiendo al abrazo del niño-de verdad tengo que irme, hay personas que me necesitan-

Gohan solo lo escuchó mientras lloraba sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo, esa noche era la última que estarían juntos y probablemente la última oportunidad que tendría para decirle lo que en realidad sentía por él antes de que se fuera, quizás para siempre y si no se lo decía ahora no sabría cuando volvería a verlo otra vez.

-Lo entiendo pero…-dijo Gohan buscando las palabras adecuadas para transmitirle al peli lila lo que sentía por él-no quiero que te vayas, nadie me había ayudado y protegido tanto como tú lo has hecho en todo este tiempo a parte de mi mamá, no me dejes porque yo nunca te dejaré-

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks pero fue interrumpido por el niño de cabellos azabaches alborotados.

-Te prometo que yo nunca te dejaré, quiero que siempre seamos amigos, que seas mi mejor amigo para toda la vida porque… porque yo te quiero mucho Trunks y no sé qué haría sin ti, no soportaría perderte.

El peli lila no supo que decir, sintió como Gohan aplicaba más fuerza en el abrazo aferrándose a él, cuando le había dicho que no soportaría perderlo recordó a su sensei: Mirai Gohan. El Gohan de su tiempo, quien le había enseñado tantas cosas, a quien le había tomado aprecio y afecto, el mismo tipo de afecto que ahora sentía por el niño que lo estaba abrazando en ese instante. Acarició los cabellos de Gohan y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas simples palabras provenientes del lindo niño.

Por otro lado, Gohan al darse cuenta de que le había dicho a Trunks que lo quería sintió como su rostro se teñía de un ligero tono rosa y escondió su rostro para que su amigo del futuro no lo vea, Trunks no entendía que estaba pasando, últimamente Gohan se estaba comportando muy extraño cerca de él.

-Gohan ¿estás bien, chibi?-preguntó Trunks con preocupación.

-T-Trunks, no me veas así-respondió el menor avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no?-Trunks se separó de Gohan para verlo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros y profundos que lo tenían cautivado-te veías adorable diciéndome eso… nunca me habías dicho que me querías-

-Lo sé pero pensé que este sería un buen momento… yo de verdad te quiero mucho, Trunks.

Gohan se aferró más a Trunks si es que eso le era posible al decir esto último y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del peli lila sintiéndose más avergonzado y apenado que antes.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Gohan-dijo el peli lila mientras el niño lo miraba a los ojos aún con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro-y pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para ti, nunca lo dudes-

El niño se separó a unos escasos centímetros del joven del futuro para asentir con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente. Trunks sintió su corazón latir de felicidad ante la imagen que el pequeño guerrero le ofrecía, no podía soportar más el verlo en esa actitud tan tierna e inocente que tenía.

-Gohan yo…-quería decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse-yo no te quiero, eso es poco-

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo…bueno, tú me gustas, me gustas desde hace tiempo.

-Espera ¿yo te gusto? E-eso es demasiado pronto, quiero decir, apenas me conoces-respondió el niño separándose un poco del abrazo que le estaba dando a su amigo.

-Te equivocas, te conozco más tiempo del que tú crees y de verdad me gustas mucho, Gohan.

El pequeño guerrero dio una última sonrisa a sí mismo ante las palabras dichas por Trunks, se sentía raro y a la vez feliz porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, se volvió a acercar un poco más al peli lila acortando la distancia que los separaba. Trunks por otro lado, guió su mano derecha al rostro del niño comenzando a acariciarlo tiernamente, Gohan se estremeció ante el tacto y las nuevas sensaciones que le estaba provocando, el peli lila siguió con su acción hasta detenerse en sus labios, rozó ligeramente con su pulgar el labio inferior sacando pequeños gemidos por parte del menor. Pudo sentir sus respiraciones entrecruzarse, Gohan cerró los ojos al igual que el peli lila y con ello la poca distancia que los separaba de su deseo más anhelado pero a la vez tan prohibido.

Se estaban besando, ambos estaban consientes de lo que estaban haciendo pero ¿Cómo algo que podía y debía ser incorrecto se sentía tan bien? Sus labios se movieron como si fueran uno solo, aunque el menor lo hacía de forma torpe e inexperta ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, encajaban perfectamente como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos. Mientras, el peli lila disfrutaba de la sensación y dulce sabor que el menor tenía, colocó sus manos alrededor de él queriendo acercarlo más para profundizar más el beso. Se estremeció al sentir la pequeña y dulce lengua de Gohan rozando sus labios queriendo tener acceso a su boca pero no se lo iba a permitir, él tomaría el control, así que comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas en una especie de "lucha" en la que Trunks era el vencedor al parecer.

Con cuidado de no romper tan mágico beso, logró recostar al menor contra la cama. Gohan colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli lila y de a poco fue siguiendo el beso, pero por desgracia tuvieron que separarse para respirar y así lo hicieron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

-T-Trunks…-Gohan iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el peli lila.

-Gohan, antes de seguir con esto quiero que me respondas con la verdad-dijo Trunks algo inseguro, no quería lastimar al menor, además su inocencia comenzaba a sentirse amenazada y si continuaba con esto le estaría enseñando cosas que ningún niño de once años, si, once años, debía aprender-¿tú de verdad me amas, chibi? Porque yo si te amo-

-Yo…-Gohan no supo que decir, no sabía que responderle a su amigo del futuro.

-Está bien si no quieres hacer esto, lo entiendo, no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Trunks se alejó del pequeño guerrero y estaba por irse pero Gohan se acercó y lo tomó por la orilla de su chaqueta con el logo de la Corporación Capsula.

-¡T-Trunks! Espera, yo…-dijo el pequeño sintiendo que el color rosa aparecía de nuevo en su rostro-yo…ya lo decidí y quiero que seas mi primera vez ahora-

-No lo sé ¿estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Trunks.

-Sí, estoy seguro de lo que quiero y todo lo que sé es que te necesito.

-Está bien, si esto es lo que quieres…-nuevamente recostó al niño contra la cama quedando arriba de él-eso es lo que haré-

Volvieron a besarse pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, el beso era más intenso y transmitía miles de sentimientos que con palabras jamás se hubieran podido explicar, ambos estaban perdidos en el otro, comenzaron a tocarse por debajo de la ropa, Gohan llevó sus manos a la chaqueta del joven peli lila quitándosela y este repitió la acción quitándole el gi morado que llevaba puesto, sintió como se aferraba a su playera para intensificar más el beso aunque algo dentro de Gohan comenzaba a sentirse extraño, un ligero calor recorría su cuerpo y no sabía con certeza que le estaba pasando, se separaron por un segundo para que el menor le quitara la playera al peli lila y luego la arrojó a algún sitio oscuro de la habitación.

Ahora se había hecho un pequeño cambio de roles haciendo que el menor subiera al pecho de su amigo del futuro, sus manos se deslizaron por su torso y comenzó a besar su abdomen mientras deshacía la atadura de su cinturón y abría el botón, luego metió su pequeña mano en sus pantalones.

-G-Gohan…-dijo Trunks en un intento por reprimir sus gemidos, quiso detener al niño pero este se escapó del agarre e introdujo su miembro en su boca cálida haciéndolo perder la cabeza-nngh… aah ¡Gohan!-

Gohan movía su cabeza con habilidad, dedicación y lentitud, lamía, saboreaba… era bueno en eso definitivamente… luego de un rato, el joven peli lila sintió que ya estaba alcanzando su límite y sin dar previo aviso se corrió dentro de la boca del menor quien intentó tragar lo que pudo de esa cálida esencia, se apartó mientras limpiaba lo que tenía en la boca, miro fijamente a Trunks y comenzó a restregar su carita y lengua por sobre la longitud de su miembro.

-G-Gohan… c-creo que es suficiente-dijo Trunks con la respiración entrecortada-ahora es mi turno, d-déjame hacer algo por ti-

Trunks nuevamente empujó a Gohan con cuidado hasta volver a recostarlo en la cama con la cabeza del menor apoyada en la almohada. El niño se acomodó de forma tal que le diera acceso al joven peli lila para poder quitar su ropa interior revelando así su miembro el cual era un poco más pequeño y algo de líquido pre seminal salía de este, dirigió dos dedos a la boca del menor quien la abrió para meterlos dentro de ella comenzando a lamerlos como lo había hecho antes con su miembro, una vez que estuvieron completamente húmedos ingresó el primer dígito por la pequeña entrada del niño. Gohan cerró los ojos estremeciéndose ante la intromisión y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Trunks por otro lado metía y sacaba el dígito de su interior pues tenía que prepararlo si quería entrar en él sin causarle daño, al ver que no llegaba a tocar el punto que lo haría gemir por el placer comenzó a introducir el segundo dígito moviéndolos dentro y fuera llegando a rozar el punto que estaba buscando en el menor haciendo que soltara un gemido entrecortado.

-Creo que ya estás listo…-dijo el peli lila retirando los dedos de la pequeña entrada del menor. Gohan no entendía a que se refería con eso ¿Estaba listo para qué? Había entrenado parte de su corta vida pero nada de lo que había aprendido lo ayudaba mucho y menos en una situación como esta, sus pensamientos se nublaron al sentir como Trunks empezaba a empujarse lentamente dentro de él, forzando sus piernas a separarse y su pequeña entrada a expandirse.

-¡Ahhgg! ¡NNGG!

Trunks se rindió ante los adorables sonidos que emitía y como decía su nombre…de pronto se halló atrapándolo por su pequeña cintura excitado al máximo al sentir el cálido y estrecho interior del niño. Después de un rato comenzó a ir dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera con suavidad y lentitud. Al fin, pensó que esto nunca pasaría pero estaba poseyendo a Chibi Gohan… después de pasar tantas noches teniendo fantasías sexuales de esto todo el tiempo, casi se le salía el corazón, reaccionó al escuchar al menor soltar pequeños quejidos de dolor mientras las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas humedeciéndolas.

-Lo siento, te estoy lastimando ¿verdad?-dijo Trunks con preocupación-puedo detenerme si quieres-

-No hngg, por favor no te detengas-rogó Gohan con deseo-tengo muchas ganas… si puedo… es solo al principio… no te detengas-

El joven del futuro asintió mientras continuo empujando hacia adentro.

Y así pasó, fue difícil al principio, muy difícil. Gohan gritó y lloró aún con la suavidad del acto pero Mirai Trunks se encargó de secarle las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas para consolarlo, acercó su mano al miembro del menor comenzando a frotarlo, Gohan se estremeció ante el tacto; él nunca había sido tocado así. Poco a poco se acostumbró a la sensación y pudo ir un poco más rápido, luego más fuerte ya que Gohan había dejado de llorar y había comenzado a gemir de placer, ya no le dolía más, si no que repetía una y otra vez entre gemidos el nombre de la persona que más amaba.

Pero lamentablemente todo lo que empieza debe terminar y esa no era la excepción. Tras un par de embestidas más en el interior de Gohan, Trunks se corrió liberando su esencia dentro de él y el menor se corrió en su mano, ambos se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban intentando calmar la respiración, con cuidado el peli lila salió del interior de Gohan y se quedo junto a él, puso su cabeza en el pecho del peli lila y se quedo un momento ahí escuchando su corazón, ese sonido lo calmaba y hacia que comenzara a tener sueño quedándose dormido en pocos minutos, Trunks por otro lado permaneció despierto por un rato más con el brazo alrededor del niño mientras que con la mano jugaba con su cabello azabache…

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión rápida antes de irse, posiblemente para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno... ya saben como termina esta historia u_u y también me voy a ir al p*to infierno lo que significa que todos aquellos que leyeron esto se van a ir conmigo, Oke no ._.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios... antes de despedirme y que me empiecen a bombardear con críticas sin control quiero dejar un par de aclaraciones:
> 
> 1) En este one-shot tenía pensado poner un Chibi Gohan tan adorable e inocente que a cualquiera le darían ganas de comérselo a besos y abrazos... posiblemente más de uno tendría la intención de violarlo x'D pero enseguida me contuve porque quería permanecer "fiel" a las características de los personajes del anime.
> 
> 2) Me olvide de escribir aunque sea el lugar exacto donde se encuentran estos dos tortolos jejeje... este fue un error mío, lo admito y tengo la culpa de cometerlo u_u
> 
> 3) Como dije antes en la aclaración numero uno, trate de no poner tanto OOC juro que me rompí la cabeza durante semanas intentando pensar en como escribir este One-shot pero no sabía como, es más, tuve que pedirle ayuda a un ficker canadiense y a una amiga mía (también fan) de mi cuenta de Deviantart, ellos me dieron muy buenos consejos y gracias a ellos pude trabajar con el fanfic sin desviarme tanto de lo que al comienzo tenía planeado escribir.
> 
> Bien, supongo que eso es todo... ¡Ah! le doy mis agradecimientos a Voltinasnape y a Petiteneko por darme consejos y por otorgarme la ayuda necesaria para escribir este One-Shot. sé que es el primero que escribo pero tampoco es el último, es probable que haga más y quizas haga un fanfic pre-cuela de un OVA conocido de la saga de Dragon Ball pero deben tenerme paciencia ¿si?
> 
> Un abrazo virtual y telepático para todos, nos vemos en un próximo One-Shot n_n
> 
> N3k00Ch4n


End file.
